bakifandomcom-20200225-history
Kiyosumi Katou
Kiyosumi Katou (加藤 清澄, Katō Kiyosumi) is a fictional character from anime and manga series of Baki the Grappler. His name was changed to Seicho Katou in the english version of OVA. He is known as the "Dangerous Lion of Shinshinkai" (神心会のデンジャラス・ライオン, Shinshinkai No Denjarasu Raion). Personality Kiyosumi Katou is a top student of Doppo Orochi, who left the dojo after having enough of Doppo's "weak" training regime and started to live as a yakuza. He returns after his reunion with Doppo and finding out about the Underground tournaments. Katou's attitude is best described as arrogant, but usually being the butt of a joke; especially around Doppo, Katsumi Orochi, Mitsunari Tokugawa, and Baki Hanma. However, it is shown that he truly admires and cares for Doppo. Katou admits that he has always been the one that his master chewed out the most, but he never blame Doppo for this. He can be a very brutal and cunning person. For example, he cut off Dorian's ear with a makeshift weapon that's made from a rubber tubing and fishing line; he says to his master that it doesn't really count as a prepared weapon since he just happens to have it on him when he enjoys going fishing. Katou didn't really have that weapon with him by accident. He admits that his attitude to a fighting is different from that of his master. Doppo Orochi sees karate as his way of life and Katou sees it as his tool. In the first manga series, Katou told Mitsunari Tokugawa that he considers martial arts simply the art of killing that people have practiced for thousands of years. He has a high temperament and gets mad quickly. He hates to losing and being underestimated. He's most satisfied with winning. He was angry when he couldn't give any serious damage to Yasha-Zaru Jr, and when Baki wounded his pride by telling him that unfortunately he has no chance of defeating the ape, Katou was so angry that he attacked Baki. Katou seems to be quite a multidimensional character who has some frustrations. During his second encounter with Dorian, he admits that he doesn't have too many things to be proud of in his life, and his karate is his only pride and more of a tool than anything. At the same time, he knows well that he is not as strong as other great fighters from the series. Perhaps this is the main reason why Katou is so happy when he wins and is able to do even dirty things to make it happen. His frustration over his lack of strength and need for victory made him easily succumb to Dorian's suggestions when he was hypnotized by him. Katou imagined that Dorian was weaker than he was in reality so he was able to destroy him in battle and satisfy his desires. Appearance Katou is a man of average height with slicked back black hair. History 'Baki' This section needs a lot more details. Most Evil Death Row Convicts Saga During the 2018 series of Baki, he fought and cut off the ear of Kaioh Dorian, one of 5 very dangerous prisoners who were placed on death row because of their crimes, and proceeded to follow him to an old WW2 bunker underneath Tokyo. There, he fought using every trick he could come up with, all of which failing. He eventually lost the fight, severely under-estimating Dorian's abilities and the convict using hypnosis to make him Katou believe that he was actually a match for Dorian. Katou suffers terrible injuries at Dorian's hands, motivating the entire Shinshinkai dojo to come after his attacker. After Doppo defeats Dorian, Katou was brought before the convict, approaching him despite his injuries before letting out a fearsome cry. This forces Dorian to admit that he was defeated. Abilities Katou is a strong fighter and one of the greatest Shinshinkai student. He loves to using a lots of dirty moves during a fight, such as eye poke and ball kicking. In the second series, he uses a fishrod's rope and rubber tube as a weapon. He used it to cut Dorian's ear in a surprise attack. Even that he was brutally beaten by Dorian and had his face scarred with a broken bottle. He has high durability: despite of being almost beaten to death and had his neck cut with a super-thin metal wire, he survived. He sustains multiple critical and life threatening injuries after picking a fight with Dorian and survives despite not getting immediate medical attention. In the volume 21 of the first series, his fighting style has been defined as the "reckless karate art" (無頼派空手, Buraiha Karate). It was a reference to a Japanese group of writers – the Buraiha, known also as the Decadent School. Techniques *Kinteki Geri *Axe Kick *Seiken *Ippon Ken Gallery Katou ova.png|Kiyosumi Katou in the OVA. Katou.png|Kiyosumi Katou in the second season. Katou 2018 render.jpg|Kiyosumi Katou 3rd season render. Katou 2018 e e.png|Kiyosumi Katou in the third season. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinshinkai Karate users Category:Karate users Category:Japanese characters